DINNER AND DESSERT
by NiteJasmine
Summary: Horatio and his devoted love Cassie enjoy themselves after an evening out… Two very consenting adults enjoying each other… !ADULTS ONLY! Seriously rated M! Explicit sexual content! You have been warned! R&R as always... thanks!


**DINNER AND DESSERT**

**A CSI Miami FanFic**

**By NiteJasmine**

**Horatio and his devoted love Cassie enjoy themselves after an evening out… Two very consenting adults enjoying each other…**

**! ADULTS ONLY ! Seriously rated M! Explicit sexual content! You have been warned! Don't like, don't read…. If you do, please shoot me a review! ENJOY THE RIDE!**

The evening had been positively fabulous. It was their first formal dinner as a known couple, and Cassie had been absolutely stunning. Not only was she jaw-droppingly gorgeous, she was intelligent, sincere, and she mingled with the high brass and political types with an amazing polished confidence.

They had both been a little nervous when they decided it was time to go public with their relationship. It shouldn't be any big deal, but with Horatio Caine's legendary reputation being so well known, there were bound to be some raised eyebrows and lots of speculation and curiosity about this new woman in his life. So, after he and Cassie had talked it over, it was with both excitement and a bit of trepidation that he had RSVP'd for this evening's formal gala with: "CAINE: PARTY OF 2."

And Cassie had been truly amazing. When she wasn't at his side, her arm draped comfortably around his, he had caught the opportunity to see her move amongst the crowd of tuxedoed men and formal gowned women. And she was breathtaking. Self-confident without being at all pretentious or arrogant, and charming everyone with her dazzling mega-watt smile.

For dinner, they were seated at a table with The Chief of Police and his wife, and two senior Judges and their wives. The dinner conversation had been politically correct, but Cassie had also kept it rather light and lively. Horatio had received several nods from some very influential people during the evening after they had met his fantastic 'significant other.' He felt like the luckiest man on earth.

Cassie also admired how fantastic Horatio looked in a tuxedo. The crisp white shirt and jet black designer fabric really set off his stunning red hair, and the blue tie and cummerbund brilliantly accentuated his gorgeous blue eyes.

After dinner they had danced, gazing lovingly into each other's eyes as they slowly swayed to the soft music.

"I love you," she whispered to him. "I love you too," he whispered back.

It could not have been any more perfect.

Well, until they got home, that is…

Cassie walked into the house and set her purse down on the kitchen counter.

"Hey, love," she said, without turning around. "I was thinking about some dessert, you want some?" She remembered that there was still some chocolate cheesecake left in the fridge. It could be a nicely decadent treat before going to bed…

But before she could move, Horatio was instantly behind her, and pinned her against the edge of the counter with his body. She gasped softly, then smiled. This would be even better than cheesecake.

"Mmmm, absolutely sweetheart," he purred in her ear. "I've been waiting all night for this." He pulled her hair to one side and nuzzled her neck, pulling a soft moan from her.

He slowly ran both of his hands down the sides of her body. She reached back to put her hands on top of his, but he stopped her.

"Uh-uh. Put your hands on the counter," he whispered. She felt her heart begin to gently pound with erotic anticipation. She slowly obeyed, and placed both of her palms on the cool granite slab in front of her. "Keep them there," he said, still nibbling on her neck.

"Yes, Sir," she breathed.

He felt his own pulse rush with excitement. He backed away slightly, giving himself just enough room to slowly reach down and pull the hem of her dress up around her waist before pressing his hips against her again. He knew how much she loved feeling his hands on her body, roaming across her soft skin, and he was planning to give her a sensory overload.

With one hand slowly stroking her leg and hip, he reached his other hand up and slid one of the thin straps of her dress off of her shoulder, and let it fall to lay against her arm. He ran one hand along her bared shoulder, and followed it with his mouth, sensuously kissing and nipping his way along. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back, gently panting.

He reached around and slipped his hand inside the front of her dress, and freed one breast from the lacy bra. He gently massaged the soft pliant flesh, and lightly pinched her hard pert nipple. Another delicious moan from her was music to his ears.

He took his time, and gave her other shoulder and soft breast the exact same treatment. They were both breathing much heavier now, but he still forced himself to keep his movements tortuously slow and deliberate.

He backed away again slightly, and moved both hands to her hips. He slipped his fingers into the tiny band of elastic lace and slowly pulled her delicate panties down, letting them fall to the floor around her feet. He wrapped his hands around her hips and pulled her towards him. She took a few small steps back and spread her legs a little wider, her heels clicking softly on the tile floor.

"Oh, Horatio," she moaned. "God, baby, I want you…"

He smiled, then leaned over her, she could feel how hard he was as his trousers pushed against her backside.

"Patience, sweetheart," he cooed, then lightly nipped her earlobe.

That brought a delightful long moan from her.

He pulled back up, and ran a hand across her soft back, tracing his fingers down along her spine.

Then he wrapped one arm around her waist, and slipped his other hand down over her lovely ass, taking time to caress and squeeze, before moving on to his intended goal. He slipped his hand between her legs.

She was hot and dripping wet for him. He slid two fingers deeply into her, causing her to gasp and push her hips towards him. He began to slowly stroke her, feeling her velvety smooth muscles clench as he worked his fingers in and out of her. It wasn't long before she was moaning and gasping louder and louder, and he knew she was getting close. He kept driving her until he felt her body shudder and she climaxed for the first time of the evening.

Before she had a chance to recover, he quickly undid his belt, dropped his pants to the floor and kicked them aside. He grabbed her hips with both hands and buried himself inside her in one smooth lunge, moaning loudly.

"Oh… God… Yessss…" she gasped.

She leaned her chest further down towards the counter, to give him a better angle to thrust as deeply into her as possible. He moaned again in response as he began to stroke her, rapidly increasing his pace and force. He slammed against her, driving himself into her faster and faster. She loved the feeling of his generous size filling her up, ramming into her hard and deep. He was more than happy to oblige. Nothing matched the incredible feeling of making love to this gorgeous woman. He could never get enough of her.

He felt her muscles begin to tighten around him, so he gripped her hips a little tighter, and thrust into her as hard as he could.

She came hard, her whole body shaking, and nearly shrieking his name. A few more strokes and he felt his own release explode. He let out a low growl and pulled her hips against him as he emptied himself deep inside her.

They stayed that way for a few moments, both gasping for air.

"Come here, sweetheart," he said, turning her around to face him. He wrapped both arms around her and pulled her close, she smiled and nuzzled against the crisp white shirt still covering his chest. Then she looked up at him, draped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

"Mmmm, you are so sexy," she said, breaking their fiery kiss.

He smiled. "And you," he said, his voice rich and deep, "are incredible."

After a few more sultry kisses, she let go of him and wiggled out of her dress, letting it fall to the floor. She backed up slightly and stood there in front of him, wearing nothing but a black lace bra and black high heels. She leaned back against the counter and smiled seductively, and he felt his manhood jump, getting ready for round two.

He quickly shed the rest of his clothing, tossing the articles aside and littering the kitchen floor. He closed the small distance between them, pulled her into his arms, and kissed her hungrily. He reached up and released the hook on her bra, and that too was quickly discarded.

She moaned through his hot kisses as he let his hands roam freely over her luscious body.

Without warning, he firmly grabbed her slender waist and hoisted her up onto the counter. She gave a short squeal as her hot skin came in contact with the cool, smooth granite.

But Horatio was on her in a heartbeat, once again claiming her mouth with his. He reached down, grabbing her ankle, and pulled one of her long legs up, resting it on his shoulder. He tore his mouth away from hers and attacked her ample breasts, nibbling and nipping. She squirmed beneath him, feeling the head of his hard member sliding against her slick wet entrance, teasing her. He continued his tormenting onslaught, until he heard her whimper.

He pulled up and looked down at her, admiring this amazing woman wantonly laid out before him. The sight of her was breathtaking. She opened her eyes and locked her hungry gaze onto his.

"Horatio… please, baby…" she whispered, panting. "You're… making me crazy… I want you in me..."

He smiled, his own eyes dark with lust and desire.

"Yes, ma'am," he replied huskily.

He once again grabbed her hips firmly, and pulled her towards him, and easily slid his full, hard length deep inside her. She gasped with pleasure, leaning back and wrapping her other leg around his waist, gently digging the back of her high heeled shoe against his lower back, fully opening herself up to him and spurring him on.

He stroked her hard and deep, hearing her delicious moans of pleasure get louder and louder. He drove himself with reckless abandon, lost in the ecstasy of powering himself into such an amazing and responsive lover.

He drove them both higher and higher, feeling the rush of their imminent orgasms bearing down like a runaway freight train.

"Cassie…" he grunted, slamming into her as hard as he could.

"God… Horatio… come with me…" she gasped.

He felt her body shudder violently and her inner muscles clench down on him like a wet velvet bench vise. It was enough to send him hurtling over the edge as well. He growled loudly and buried himself deeply inside her as he rode the waves of ecstatic pleasure.

After a few moments of catching their breath, they slowly separated and he gently helped her stand up, on rather shaky legs. He held her tightly.

"I love you, sweetheart," he whispered.

"Mmmmm…" she purred back. "I love you too, baby…"


End file.
